Lucy in Distress (Please read only if you're fine with the themes)
by ParodyFictions
Summary: Lucy comes across a job request which kind of speaks "What's good to be true, usually is too good to be true." Her mind completely hypnotized by the huge payment, she doesn't listen to any reason and takes the job. Well, does it end well? Why don't you find out for yourself. (Contains themes such as; forced-sex, BDSM, impregnation, kidnapping, etc...) Please review, thanks!


**If you have read my other story "Erza's Submission" then feel free to link this one shot into the same "universe". This is set some time before the first story. Enjoy. (You do not need to read my first story to understand any of this, it's a stand alone one shot only). **

It was a beautiful sunny day in Magnolia. Since morning, the sun rays illuminated the streets and greeted the people of the city, bringing smiles to their faces and cheering them up. It seemed like nothing would go wrong. A few hours into the early morning, the stores began to open, people started going out, the city started living. Walking through the market and often greeted by strangers was Lucy. On the way to the guild, she strolled around with Plue, satisfying her curiosity with the new wares and whatnot being sold nearby. A while later she realized that she had planned to come to the guild earlier to try and find a job. Grabbing Plue and lifting him off the ground she began to fast-walk towards the guild.

Inside, everything was the usual self. Natsu and Grey fighting. Grey being in the nude of course. Makarov drinking booze while sitting on the desk, Erza embracing her strawberry cake, Levy was sitting in the corner reading, Happy was attempting to initiate a conversation with Carla and Elfman was spouting out "man" aimlessly again. Lucy looked around the room and sighed with a smile.

"Nothing ever changes when it comes to Fairy Tail, huh?" she thought to herself.

She lowered Plue down onto the floor and walked over to the request board. Wendy walked over and greeted her asking about her plans for the day. Lucy explained that she was planning to do a job by herself. Wendy looked kind of disappointed. Like she was planning to ask her to partner up, but got denied before she even had the chance to ask the question.

"What kind of a job are you looking for, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

Unsure, she shrugged her arms and told Wendy that she'll look around for something suitable. She grabbed her chin and tried to consider each job she scanned through when Wendy picked up a poster from the lower half of the board and said;

"Here, look. This might be something for you."

She handed the poster to Lucy.

**"Female wizard needed as soon as possible. Reward: 750,000 jewels. More information will be provided after the job is accepted. Please sign the bottom of the poster and hand it in to one of our agents at the specified location"**

Lucy scanned through the poster with excited eyes.

"So all I have to do is sign here then take it to the agent? The pay is huge! This is an opportunity like no other!" She explained to Wendy with her widened smile and big round eyes.

Wendy was stuck in thought. She explained to Lucy that the job request was a little suspicious. There were no details on the job and they've asked to accept the job before even knowing what it is. The location was quite obscure too. The payment might have just been a lure, but before she could finish talking, Lucy was already gone out the door and heading for the location.

The poster said to meet the agent at the far northern end of the river. The same river that Lucy's house was located by. She strolled though the town again, it was late morning, early afternoon when she finally arrived at the location. There was nothing special, no indications as to where to go. Just simply a row of buildings that seemed like houses, a riverbank and a small park with a few benches around a tree in the middle. Lucy walked around for a while trying to find someone who looked like an agent. After a while of searching, she sat down on the bench and soon after, she was greeted by a mysterious voice. It was a man. He told her to keep still and face forward. He stood behind her and asked for the signed poster. Lucy pulled it out of her handbag and handed it to him over her shoulder. She tried to turn her head around to see who the man was, but he stopped her and insisted that she faced forward. She could hear the sound of rustling paper as the man examined the poster to check for the signature.

"Everything seems to be in order. I will ask you once again. Do you accept this job? Once you agree, there is no turning back." The man asked with a rough and somewhat deep voice. His mouth was covered by a scarf or something similar, because his tone sounded muffled.

Lucy nodded facing forward and agreed. She asked about the details, but the man claimed that all that mattered was that she accepted the job. The rest would have been explained later. Before she could stand up, her face was covered by a large bag and keys taken off her waist. The man placed his hand on the bag and pressed down touching the top of her hand. Some kind of light emitted from his palm and Lucy was knocked unconscious.

She was carried to an isolated area, it seemed like a shack of some kind. Dirty and destroyed on the outside, it was just as bad on the inside. Except that it was no shack, it looked like an abandoned toilet. There was hardly any light in the room, the windows were stained and the whole place was dusty. It reeked of all kinds of smells and it appeared to have been a long time since anyone actually visited this place.

When Lucy woke up, she tried to move, but she was unable to do anything. She looked around and was only able to see a couple of trees and old buildings in front of her. She tried to move her arms and legs, but nothing worked. She turned her head to the size and tried to see what was blocking her. There were five holes in the wall of the shack. One for her head, two for her arms and the last two for her legs. While her limbs were outside, her body from below the neck all the way down to her thighs seemed to have been stuck in place, inside the shack. She was completely stripped of her clothes and her mouth was muffled by a cloth gag. She tried to shout, but she wasn't able to make a loud enough sound to grab any attention. Besides, it seemed like the whole place was abandoned or deserted. She relaxed her body and brought her face down for a while in attempt to think of how to get out of the situation she was in, but then a painful slap struck her ass. She jumped and whimpered at the same time. Before she could figure out what it was, another slap came right across her other ass cheek. It seemed that inside the shack were a couple of men. Most likely those who requested the job.

Lucy's mind recalled how right Wendy was to think that this whole job was just a trap, but it was too late to do anything at that point. Her ass continued to be slapped for a long time, her eyes were teary and she tried wiggling every inch of her body in order to break free, but it was impossible. Soon after, she felt something drag across her slit, it was someone's finger. One of the men on the other side began teasing her, he placed his index finger in his mouth, covered it in his saliva then dragged it across Lucy's pussy. He kept teasing her and then suddenly without warning inserted his finger into her hole. Lucy clenched her teeth and closed her eyes trying to wiggle her ass and thrust her hips forward to move away from his finger, but her effort was in vain.

After a while of foreplay, the men began to get a little more rough with her. They lined up in a line and began thrusting their cocks into her holes. There were more men inside the shack than the space allowed for. The line continued outside. Each of them either used her pussy or ass to pleasure their hungry cocks. The rules were that every man had to ejaculate inside of her at least once. By the end of the line, both her holes were flooded with the hot and sticky sperm dripping onto the floor. Her ass covered in red marks from being spanked, her thighs and back also covered in jizz and precum.

The men walked out of the shack and left a note on the front door saying;

"**Free bitch inside, help yourself, no need to clean up afterwards."**

Countless men often visited the shack to make use of Lucy's holes. It was then clear that the shack was a popular place for thugs, thieves and other types of criminals. It was the reason why there was never anybody around. Because the whole place reeked of danger and nobody dared to step foot in there.


End file.
